banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinner For One
Dinner For One is a full body spinner and successor to Series 1 grand finalist Dinner Plate, and represented by Jives the Butler. The robot first appeared in Series 2 and fought solely in the Sumo competition where it became champion. The robot's full-body spinner was shown to be potent and like it's predecessor, was shown to have great pushing power. Robot History Series 2 In the Sumo qualifier it fought the Assistant's My Bestest Best Robot. Dinner For One effortlessly defeated My Bestest Best Robot as it had difficulty just moving by shuffling around. Dinner For One gave one large push, and on the way the full-body spinner took out a wheel of My Bestest Best Robot, and My Bestest Best Robot was pushed off the arena by Dinner For One. Dinner For One had easily progressed to the next round of the Sumo. In the Sumo Semi-Final, it fought the Wizard of Banter's Return of the Wizard, the Judge's Sentencer 2, and Terrance's Bone Bugger-Downer. From the start, Dinner For One was immediately attacked by Sentencer 2 and was heavily damaged by Sentencer 2's hammer while Return of the Wizard and Bone Bugger-Downer fought, with Bone Bugger-Downer getting the upper hand and using its claws to flip Return of the Wizard about. Dinner For One got under Sentencer 2 and pushed it onto its side, where Sentencer 2 couldn't self-right. Dinner For One then got its full-body spinner up to full speed and bashed it towards the arena claw which finished Sentencer 2 off by throwing it out of the arena. Both Dinner For One and Bone Bugger-Downer ganged up on Return of the Wizard, heavily damaging it and knocking over the srimech-less machine onto its side, but Bone Bugger-Downer was then betrayed by Dinner For One, who shunted it off the edge of the arena. Dinner For One eventually got rid of Return of the Wizard, pushing it onto the flame grill and then out of the arena, which meant that Dinner For One was through to the Sumo Final. In the Sumo Final it fought the Banter Wolf's very lucky Banter Wolf. The final battle did not last long, as Dinner For One slammed into Banter Wolf twice, damaging it and causing it to be thrown off of the arena, this battle lasted three seconds, and is now the second quickest battle ever in Banter Wars. Dinner For One was now the Series 2 Sumo champion. Series 3 Dinner For One returned as the twelfth seed as a result of its success in the Sumo and 2.5. It was drawn against The PM's Pulverisor, Marx Power, Tarchia, Power Pony, Chompy, T.T.B.B, Jericho and Naked Rat 2. In its first battle it faced Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 0 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Finalist with Dinner Plate *Series 1.5: Did not enter *Series 2: Sumo, Champion *Series 2.5: All-Stars *Series 3: Trivia * Dinner For One was actually not built by Adam. Its builder was actually the builder of Series 2 champion Siren, Doodle. Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Debut in Series 2 Category:Full body spinners Category:Sumo competitors Category:Sumo Champions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Undefeated robots Category:Allstars Category:Series 2.5 competitors